five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Lynch
Richard Lynch is a character created by Aldrasos. He was an engineer who worked at Fredbear's Family Diner, and one of Jace Redd's assistants along with his younger brother, David. A seemingly harmless and normal guy, Richard is actually extremely ruthless and his ambitions to take over the role of Head Engineer will plunge the restaurant and all those that follow it into darkness and despair. Appearance When Richard worked as an engineer he wore a red engineer uniform, except darker than Redd's to signify lower career. He has long blond hair and blue eyes, and is well built physically from routine trips to the local gym. He often wears the purple uniform to work, because he hates being reminded that he is not as important to the company and he wants to throw off any suspicion around him when he causes trouble. Personality Richard is a master of faking emotions and acting, making him adept at lulling people into a false sense of security and gaining misplaced trust. He pretends to be a nice but rough guy, but in reality he is sadistic and extremely ruthless, blinded by his own hate and disappointment in himself. He is very manipulative, able to convince his younger brother to do unspeakably horrible crimes to further his own goals. He avoids making friends if he can help it, but he sees the benefit of making powerful allies, even if he plans to back-stab them when he gets the first opportunity. History (Contains Major Spoilers) Before 1987 Richard was born on 17 March 1968 near where Fredbear's Family Diner would open 5 years later. Richard was never a good student at school, but he got by and passed an electronics course. Then when he was 18 in 1986 he got a job as one of the assistant mechanics at the diner along with his younger brother, David. He enjoyed the job, but after a while he desired more. He repeatedly asked for a pay raise but was always denied, and he could not climb the employment ladder while Jace Redd, the Head Engineer, still worked there. Richard overheard a conversation between Jace Redd and the restaurant's janitor, where Redd's goddaughter was planning to visit the restaurant. When he heard this, all the feelings of hate and envy were released, and Richard decided to act upon the news. A few days later Richard waited outside the restaurant in his car dressed in his purple uniform, determined to catch the young girl when she arrived. He was lucky, as her parents drove away, leaving her there alone. When no-one was looking, Richard drove up, got out and stabbed the young girl, killing her, before driving away. Richard then went into hiding, avoiding arrest. Summer of 1987 Later that year, Richard discovered that despite the tragedy, Jace Redd still worked at the restaurant. Unable to do anything while avoiding the police, Richard was able to convince his younger brother who still worked at the restaurant to create another tragedy by murdering several children. One day just after closing time the younger brother David lured several children away into the restaurant's safe room and murdered them, before stuffing them into the animatronic suits there. However, David sensed another presence in the restaurant (which was later revealed to be Moriah) and ran away, his face being caught on the security cameras. Finding the exit locked, David ran back the way he came, only to have Foxy, who was programmed by Jace Redd to attack any purple-dressed employee who was acting suspiciously, bite him, severing his frontal lobe and making him fall into a vegetable-like state. November of 1987 In November the restaurant chain, which was previously closed after the incident, reopens. Richard was employed as the new Head Engineer now that Jace Redd, who had mysteriously disappeared a few months before, and his brother were no longer there. He decided to reenact what his brother did, and murders more children as a way of celebrating his success. He tampers with the facial recognition system of the new animatronics to make them more violent to everyone else, and then flees the restaurant which closes down a few days later. Sometime Between 1994 and 2023 With Fazbear Entertainment no longer covering up the murders, Richard fears the authorities are catching onto him. He decided to destroy all of the evidence relating to him, which was kept at the old original location he worked at which was now neglected and ruined. First, however, he decided to bring his vegetable brother out of the hospital in a whe elchair and bring him along to witness his final victory. He proceeds to destroy the animatronics in turn, as he fears they are now possessed and will attack him. Then he wheels his brother into the safe room where he plans to destroy the evidence. However, as he is about to leave he is pursued by the ghosts of the children his brother murdered, and he runs back to the safe room. Looking for somewhere to hide, he hides inside one of the closets in the room. But since there is only room for one, he puts his brother inside the Springtrap suit in an effort to save him. By the time the ghosts arrive, they find the room empty. Just as they are about to leave, however, David miraculously reawakens from his coma. The miracle is short lived, however, as his sudden movements cause the spring-locks to snap and the suit crushes and slices him to death. The ghosts leave, and not long after Richard, terrified, flees the restaurant for good. Trivia * I decided to go about explaining the murders in a different way, with two murders but in the end, one possesses Springtrap while the other survives to cause further trouble. Category:Males Category:Humans